The Mark of Athena
by twiheartfan1112
Summary: the seven set on a journey to rome and greece to find and stop mother earth
1. annabeth1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Annabeth's pov

Leo had just told me that we were going to land in ten minutes. I was thinking about Percy. Would he remember me? Would he still like me? Would he like someone else? These were all thought running around my head. Piper came out saw me and came over." I know what you're thinking and stop. There is no use worrying over something that won't happen. Take it from a daughter of Aphrodite, if you are truly meant to be together you will be." said piper

"Thanks, I know it's just that it has been eight months since I have seen him. If I see Hera I will give her a piece of my mind." Replied Annabeth. I was looking at the boat admiring the detail. To think that this came from a drawing a three year old.

"Hey repair man said that….." said piper

"I told you I'm supreme commander." Interrupted Leo

"We are about to land and I have a feeling that it won't be an easy one." Replied piper. Then right on queue we bumped on the ground. Now I would know the answer to my questions. If I wanted to know the answers I did not know. When we lowered the game plank Jason stepped of first to prove peace. I then followed after him hoping Percy was still my Percy. As I stepped off the boat Percy was staring straight at me. "Hey wise girl," with that I drew my weapon along with every other roman at the camp. He said "it's okay"

"Eight months of searching no contact and all I get is a 'hey wise girl,'" yelled Annabeth.

"Hey I was asleep for six of those months and then I had amnesia for everything except you. I tried to send an iris message, but our least favorite goddess blocked the message." That made me want to throw Hera out of Olympus. Then Leo said that if we were done with are cat fight that we should talk about the prophesy of seven and probably are lives. Octovian said that we should play some war games against the Greeks. Since there were only three Greeks and whatever you call Percy and Jason. They would be playing with the third, fourth and fifth cohorts. While the first and second cohort would be defending their flags. People asked what team Jason and Percy would be on and it was simple Percy would be on the Greeks side (also known as the third, fourth and fifth cohort side) and Jason would be on the roman side (also known first and second cohorts side). Reyna would be referee and there were rescue eagles for the injured.


	2. percy1

Sorry about the short chapter but I needed to switch pov's

I still don't own anything and I still want you to review

Percy's pov

We were just about to start war games. The plan was that I would blow up the water guns then the fifth cohort were going to attack the wall built by the third and fourth cohort and Leo. My job was to take on Jason. From what I have heard Jason was a full time job. The whistle blew and the games began. I spotted Jason and incased myself in a hurricane and hey flew, he flew! I sent a huge wave at him batting him out of the sky. I'm pretty sure that from the ground that this looked like a game of weather cat and mouse. I hadn't tried this before, but if he could fly then I was going to. The trick was incasing myself in in a bubble of water and float. I did it! Causing him to fly again. Now we were on an even playing field. I brought out my sword, Riptide. I was going to have a sword fight in midair, so cool. Jason, instead of bringing out his weapon he summoned lightning. Not fair, Annabeth had told me that water was a good conductor. I used a huge wave to send the lightning against a pole three feet away. Unfortunately it sent an aftershock and knocked both me and Jason out of the sky... I woke up in the infirmary looked over and there was Jason looking at me. "That was some awesome battle, and that bubble looked cool," said Jason

"Ya, but that lightning was sick. Glad that you are going on the quest with you were going to have an amazing advantage," Replied Percy.

"Your awake, good we are about to leave. You guy's wiped out the same time as the game ended. Piper charm spoke away most of the guards. Leo set fire to the other team's pants. Hazel used an underground tunnel to get in the fort. Frank became an eagle and flew over the wall and I turned invisible and walked right through the door. All of the seven made it in the fort even you two. You fell into it. When everyone saw they all agreed that we were supposed to go on the quest," Said Annabeth. When I was packing Annabeth told me that we were going to stop at camp half-blood for the night and that we should stop at my mom's house before I go on a quest and probably die. She also told me that I was co caption of the Argo 2.) (Sorry about the number not being roman numerals but I could not find any.) As we boarded the boat Reyna pulled me aside and told me good luck I could tell that she had something on her mind, but I knew better than to ask. Leo told me that we had to go so I left Reyna and looked at the camp hoping that I would get to see it again. I waved till we were too high in the clouds and then went inside. I shared a room with Jason. Frank shared a room with Leo. Hazel shared a room with piper and Annabeth got a room to herself. I went into my room and saw that for my bed I had a salt water bed so that while I slept I would also heal. Wow Leo did think of everything. I thought about taking a nap, but I still wanted to talk to Annabeth. I went to her room and knocked on her door. When she answered I swept her off her feet and kissed her for what seemed like an hour. The only thing that broke us apart was Leo announcing that we would land in a couple of minutes. Annabeth said that I better sit down because the landing were not very good. I took her word on it and sat on her bed. He hit ground and I knew what she meant it felt like an airplane land except ten times worse. When we disembarked all my old friends greeted me, and the new campers looked at me with wonder. One brave boy asked, "Why do you guys get to go on the quest and not others.

"Why don't we show you," replied Percy.


End file.
